War of SandWing Succession
The dragon world of Pyrrhia was locked in a civil/world war for eighteen years over the SandWing throne, which had dragged in all the other tribes (Excluding the RainWings), an idea of Blister's. The war has resulted in eighteen years of battles, therefore a massive number of dragons have been killed. The war ended when Sunny found the Eye of Onyx in Queen Oasis' grave and gave it to her mother, Thorn, making her Queen of the SandWings. Mudwing by myersthemudwing.png|MudWings ColoredSandWing.jpg|SandWings TsunamiTemplate.png|SeaWings TourmalineTemplate.png|SkyWings GloryTemplate.png|RainWings WinterTemplate.png|IceWings FatespeakerTemplate.png|NightWings Listed below is a detailed list of all battles and meaningful events that have occurred as a result of the war. The Death of Queen Oasis The entire war began in 4991 A.S. when Queen Oasis, the queen of the SandWings, was assassinated by scavengers, who had stolen a small amount of her treasure, and the priceless sandwing treasure: The Eye Of Oynx. At the time, there were three heirs to the throne: her daughters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze. Burn immediately seized the SandWing palace as her own, built an extra wall around it, and renamed it to Burn's stronghold. Some say that Burn chased off her sisters, Blister and Blaze, but others claim that the two knew that Burn could kill them, and fled willingly. Forming of Alliances Blister knew that she could not defeat Burn by herself, so she formed an alliance with the SeaWings and MudWings, and later on, a secret tie with the NightWings and favor from the Talons of Peace. Seeing that Blister now had an army, Burn allied herself with the SkyWings and, tried to contact the IceWings but they were with Blaze. After the MudWings broke their alliance with Blister, Burn eventually won the MudWings (by using threats) over to her side. Queen Glacier of the IceWings has joined forces with Blaze, who promised Glacier a part of the Kingdom of Sand (if she won), but, according to the The Dark Secret, her decision is based on the fact that Blaze has offered to give up a large portion of her territory in exchange for an alliance. Blaze also has the support of most SandWings, although the tribe was still split between the three heirs. The Prophecy In order to get a better home for their tribe, the NightWings hatched an elaborate plan. Queen Battlewinner and Morrowseer wrote a prophecy stating that five dragonets are to choose the successor to the SandWing throne. Once a queen was chosen, that queen would help take over the Rainforest Kingdom, along with the NightWings, in gratitude for the dragonets choosing them. The five dragonets were supposed to be a SandWing, a SkyWing, a MudWing, a SeaWing, and a NightWing, all to hatch together on the Brightest Night. When the war has lasted 20 years... the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears... the dragonets will come. Find the SeaWing egg of the deepest blue Wings of Night shall come to you. The largest egg in the mountain high will give you the wings of sky. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from the rival queens, a SandWing egg awaits unseen. Of three queens who blister, blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of wings of fire. Five eggs to hatch on the brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. the dragonets are coming.... '' '' The Eggs On the night before the brightest night, the Talons of Peace put five dragons in charge of retrieving the Dragonets of Destiny's eggs. They were as follows: Kestrel, a former SkyWing soldier; Webs, a prior SeaWing guard; Dune, a SandWing soldier; Asha, a MudWing soldier; and Hvitur, an IceWing whose past is unknown. Dune stole Sunny's egg from her mother, Thorn. Webs drugged the guards of the SeaWing Royal Hatchery in order to get Tsunami's egg. Asha paid her sister, Cattail, with two cows so she would hand over her blood-red MudWing egg, which was Clay's egg. Asha was later caught in battle between Blaze and Blister's forces, and she made it out alive, but died of her wounds shortly after delivering the egg. Morrowseer handed over the NightWing egg which contained Starflight. Hvitur stole the SkyWing egg from the SkyWings, but was caught by Burn on the way out. Burn killed Hvitur and dropped the egg off a cliff, killing the dragonet inside it. Kestrel and Webs later found Hvitur's body and a few shards of the egg at the bottom of the cliff. Webs then went to the RainWings to get a replacement for the fifth egg. Glory was in the RainWing egg. All other SkyWing eggs hatched on The Brightest Night, under Queen Scarlet's orders, were killed to stop the prophecy from occurring. Later on, it is discovered that Peril, a SkyWing born with too much fire, was the one that killed the six eggs due to hatch on The Brightest Night by disintegrating them with her fire-scales. Hvitur stole the seventh egg that was supposed to be burned. Escape of the Dragonets Six years later, Morrowseer came to check up on the Dragonets of Destiny. He deemed Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, satisfactory and Sunny okay, but was dissatisfied with Glory, as she was a RainWing instead of a SkyWing, and ordered her to be killed. The other dragonets refused so see her die, so Clay and Tsunami fled through the underground river, planning to free the others from the outside. However, they encountered Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, who wanted to take them prisoner. Clay and Tsunami attacked her and fled back to the mountain. However, Queen Scarlet and her SkyWing soldiers had followed the smoke coming from the cave. She killed Dune and took the dragonets and Kestrel prisoner. Webs managed to escape. Queen Scarlet invited Burn to her palace to see the dragonets and to take Sunny back with her as a gift. However, while she was there, the dragonets escaped after Glory sprayed Queen Scarlet with her venom. MudWings vs. Blaze's Forces (Battle) Around the time when the dragonets escaped, Blaze's army attacked the MudWings. It is hinted that the MudWings sent a message to the SkyWings for help, but Queen Scarlet refused because it would disrupt her hatching day festivities. The only named loss of this battle was Crane, one of Clay's siblings. However, there were many more, shown by the number of corpses mentioned on the battlefield. Attack on the Summer Palace During the Dragonets' stay in the Kingdom of the Sea, Burn's alliance bombed the Summer Palace of the Sea. They were able to locate the palace because Crocodile, a Talons of Peace infiltrator, followed Webs there. The SeaWings fled to the Deep Sea Palace, breaking their alliance with Blister. The Backup Plan Soon after, Nautilus, the leader of the Talons of Peace, and Morrowseer came up with a set replacements, known as the false dragonets. They were as follows: Ochre the MudWing; Squid the SeaWing; Flame the SkyWing; Fatespeaker the NightWing; and Viper the SandWing. However, in The Dark Secret, Viper was killed by lava and Squid was exiled by Morrowseer. In The Brightest Night, Ochre returns to the Talons of Peace, and Flame is reunited with his mother, Avalanche. Fatespeaker moves to the Rainforest Kingdom to live with Starflight. Planned IceWing Genocide During The Brightest Night, Burn's forces, the MudWings and the SkyWings, planned to attack the IceWings. The idea was to 'kill them all, take no prisoners'. However, they decided not to after Sunny dreamvisited Queen Moorhen. If the MudWings and SkyWings were to attack the IceWings, they would most likely be exterminated, due to the Great Ice Cliff, and how it shoots icy spears at anyone who is not an IceWing. The Choosing of the SandWing Queen On the false Brightest Night (in 5011 A.S.), Sunny came up with an idea that the three SandWing sisters would choose one of themselves to be queen, peacefully, or the SandWing tribe would choose; her plan didn't work out the way she intended. The heirs and most of the tribes met up at Burn's stronghold, where Blister gave Burn a gift, and seemed to be willing to let Burn be queen. However, the gift contained a dragonbite viper, which Burn pinned in her talons. Burn took a few steps toward Blister, hoping the viper would kill her, but a second viper leaped out of the box and bit Burn's ankle, killing her shortly afterward. Blister then attacked Blaze, only moments away from the throne. Sunny then found the Eye of Onyx, buried with Queen Oasis, and gave it to her mother, Thorn. Blister, angered, took the Eye of Onyx from Thorn, but the enchantments of the Eye of Onyx caused Blister to be electrocuted into a pile of black dust. Thus, Thorn was crowned the queen of the SandWings, ending the Great War. Trivia *In a vision in Moon Rising, Clay first mentioned a scroll title about it to Starflight. *Blister was killed by the Eye of Onyx, which only Queen Thorn can hold. *Blaze is the last surviving royal SandWing sister after the meeting at Burn's palace. *Burn was killed by a dragonbite viper, which was unleashed by Blister. *Sunny was technically queen of the SandWings for a few seconds as she held the Eye of Onyx without bursting into flames Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.56 PM.png|Blister, one the SandWing sisters (By Queen Clam) ThornDA.png|Thorn became the new Queen of the SandWings( Art by Rhyno Bullraq) OfThreeQueens.png|The trio who started it all, by Sahel Three Queens.png|They still don't get along... Category:Historical Events Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:War History Category:All Tribe History